epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sprites
Flame Sprite EBF4.PNG |Flame Sprite Frost Sprite EBF4.PNG |Frost Sprite EBF4 rocksprite.png|Rock Sprite EBF4 lightningsprite.png|Lightning Sprite Wind Sprite EBF4.PNG |Wind Sprite This article is about the family of elemental enemies from ''EBF4. For the ghost-like enemy with Auto-Revive, see Spirit.'' Sprites are a group of enemies introduced in . General Characteristics Sprites appear as vaguely humanoid figures with large heads, short arms, and no apparent feet (making them resemble a young girl in a dress). They have simple faces, with two blank white eyes and a small mouth that only appears when performing certain attacks or taking a strong blow. Their exact appearances vary, but they always have details resembling the element they wield in battle, making it possible that their origins or biologies are similar to Elementals. In battle, Sprites can rush up to an opponent and strike with a headbutt, but they usually favor a variety of elemental spells. They often serve as low to mid-tier foes, casting offensive magic and inflicting status buffs on themselves or status ailments on their foes. As such, Syphon is an effective means of limiting their threat level. All Sprites can absorb damage from the element they represent (200% resistance), but have a 50% weakness to Dark and Poison (both the element and the status effect). Species So far, five species of Sprite exist. 'Flame Sprite' A red and orange Sprite with flame-like hair. It is mainly found around Ashwood Forest and the Lava Caves. As the name suggests, it uses Fire attacks, including Fume, Fire Rain, and a close-range fire breath attack. Most of its skills have a chance to Burn their targets, which the Sprite uses to its advantage with its Fire Rain skill - by targeting everyone on the field, it gives itself (and any other Fire-based allies) a small regenerative bonus through the Burn. In addition to standard Sprite weaknesses to Poison and Dark, Flame Sprites are weak to Wind, Water, and Earth. On the other hand, they absorb Fire and are immune to Bomb and Freeze. They can drop Red Feathers (40%), Magma Samples (10%), and Rubies (3%). 'Frost Sprite' A blue Sprite with ice crystals on its head and lower body. It is found in the Crystal Caverns. It uses Ice attacks, including Blizzard, Tundra, and an icy breath that can freeze its targets. It is weak to Fire, Thunder, and Earth, in addition to the normal Sprite weaknesses of Dark and Poison. However, it absorbs both Ice and Water, and is immune to Freeze. It can drop a Snowball (60%), Liquid Ice (20%), Solid Water (20%), or a Bubble Stone (10%). The Frost Sprite is also available as a summon. When used, it summons a Frost Sprite to use its ice breath on the enemy wave, doing moderate Ice damage with a chance to Freeze them. 'Rock Sprite' An earthy brown Sprite with rocky protrusions on its head, on its back, and around the bottom of its body. It appears in the Crystal Caverns and the lower levels of the Temple of Godcat. It uses Earth attacks like Rockfall and Quake. It can also burrow underground and pop up in front of a player, similar to the Sand Tail. In addition to the standard Sprite weaknesses, it is weak to Bomb, Water, and Ice; on the other hand, it is immune to Thunder and Wind, and it absorbs Earth. Rock Sprites can drop a Dirt Ball (60%), Geode (15%), Brick (30%), or an Emerald (3%). 'Lightning Sprite' A Thunder-based Sprite found in the Waste Disposal Plant. It has jagged edges around its head and "skirt", the latter of which exposes a black lower body, and it has a pair of horns resembling lightning bolts. It uses a variety of Thunder-based spells, including Thunderbolt and Spark, but it can also buff its Magic Attack or give itself Regen status. Like many enemies in the Waste Disposal Plant, it can also give itself the Charged status, which is the warning for its powerful Thunderstorm skill, which hits the entire party for multiple Thunder-based blows. Many of its attacks have a chance to Stun their targets, making it somewhat more dangerous than most Sprites. The Thunder Sprite absorbs Thunder and is immune to Stun, but has a weakness to Earth along with the regular Sprite weaknesses. It can drop a Topaz (3%), a Plasma Ball (5%), or a Gold Plate (3%). 'Wind Sprite' A pink Sprite with a cloud-like design to its lower body and "hair". The latter is pale purple, with five small horns made of an unknown material. It is found in the Temple of Godcat, mainly on the upper levels of the mountain. As the name suggests, it is a Wind-based foe that can use powerful spells like Hurricane and Tornado. It can also cast Reflex to buff the Evade of itself and its allies. It absorbs Wind, is immune to Earth, and resists Syphon (providing some protection from attempts to seal its magic), but has the standard Sprite weaknesses of Dark and Poison. Wind Sprites can drop Amethyst (20%) and Rainbow Gems (50%). Trivia *Sprites can be seen as lesser versions of Elementals, as both species have five members associated with the same elements (Fire, Ice, Thunder, Earth, and Wind). *The different types of Sprite appear as the fifteenth wave of the Monster Marathon on Battle Mountain. *A Flame Sprite in Ashwood Forest is the first Giant Enemy in EBF4. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes